<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Search for Miss Midgar by Ghel23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344591">The Search for Miss Midgar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghel23/pseuds/Ghel23'>Ghel23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghel23/pseuds/Ghel23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The orphans of sector 5 needs help and asked Aerith to do something she'd never thought she'd ever do. With the kids and Cloud's help, she discovers and experiences new things in this lifetime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Chocobo Sam/Madam M (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An old, dilapidated church stood on the outskirts of sector 5 slums frequented by a certain petite brown-haired flower lady named Aerith. She was knelt down tending to a small patch of yellow lilies in the middle of the chapel when she heard a caucus of laughter as the door opened.</p><p>Rays of sunshine silhouetted small figures running towards her with extreme enthusiasm.</p><p>“Aerith!” a cheerful voice of a little boy with ash brown hair adorning a scarf, striped grey shirt, and worn-out khaki shorts greeted her.</p><p>“Heya, Oates. What’s up?” she stood and waved back.</p><p>“We’ve got some incredible news for you,” he announced as two more children of his age gathered round Aerith in glee.</p><p>He was carrying a makeshift staff and a cardboard, Aerith noticed, while the others had wooden broadswords on their back. Seeing their swords worried her for their safety into coming to visit but it also reminded her of a particular blonde, spiky-haired Ex-Soldier who was now a regular visitor of their secret hideout.</p><p>Oates took a broken stool standing in the corner near the aged church organ and set the cardboard in front of it to make it stand. He carefully placed the board with the blank back side was facing Aerith as the latter walked to sit by the front pew, hands on her lap. He would show what the grouped prepared to her in few moments.</p><p>“So… remember how we need money to rebuild our sector’s orphanage and community centre after the huge flood?” he began. “Well… we know the city isn’t gonna help us so, we found something that we hope can and we need your help.”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll do anything to help, you know that,” she replied.</p><p>“We know that, Aerith. But, this needs real hard work and we want to help you prepare for it.”</p><p>“Oh?” she raised her eyebrow curiously.</p><p>“It’s gonna be so much fun, Aerith,” cheered Anita, a girl with big round eyeglasses and black hair with length just above the shoulders and crooked bangs below the brows.<br/>
Oates took a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it, and walked towards Aerith. “Here.”</p><p>On the paper displayed heavy backdrop of scarlet red, white and gold twinkling stars, and big bolded cursive fonts typed <em>“The Search for Miss Midgar”</em>. Below the title stated that the annual pageant has a reward of 500,000 gil and would be held in two months time at Loveless theater’s grand hall.</p><p>Aerith’s thought were a mixture of confusion and dumbfounding realization on what the children might’ve planned to ask of her. It seemed arrogant if she would think they would ask her to join the contest. Sure, many residents of sector 5 always complimented her but she paid it no mind as they were just being kind. So, she crossed that assumption off her mind.</p><p>The annual event was fabulously held every winter and hosted by Shinra Electric company for the residents of all eight sector slums. Each sector has its own representative candidate and she wondered who would represent their sector this year. She only watched once and marveled at the extravagance of the competition. The presentations were full of spectacles and brought inexplicable joy to spectators. Maybe, they were just going to ask her to help them gather things for some other young woman who signed up for it or, perhaps, to prepare a bouquet of flowers for such occasion.</p><p>“So, Aerith… would you join the cause?” Oates disturbed her reverie.</p><p>“Of course. What kind I do to help?” she eagerly responded. “Would you like to gather some flowers or find a dress or maybe, style her hair?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” interrupted Oliver, a young lad adorning a boy scout suit and fake aviation glasses, and proudly added, “We’re not asking you to help out <em>that</em> way. We hope you could join the contest and win this thing.”</p><p>“Yeah!” the children collectively applauded.</p><p>She was flabbergasted and flattered the kids thought she had what it takes to even participate in the spectacular event, much less win <strong> it </strong>.</p><p>“Come on, Aerith. Pleeeeeeeeease” pleaded Anita. The girl ran to sit beside Aerith and hugged her arm. Before Aerith could utter a word, the girl batted her eyes with awing intensity.</p><p>“Oh, that’s not fair. You know I don’t have any fancy clothes or knows how to put on make up or that I’m clumsy as heck” she said as she gave them a knowing look.</p><p>“That’s why, we have a plan” said Oates as he cleared his throat. He turned the cardboard around to show Aerith a somewhat detailed series of “missions” as written on the header. She was surprised to see a drawing of spiky-haired blue-eyed man carrying a huge sword and frown on his face.</p><p>She stifled a laugh and asked, “Care to elaborate?”</p><p>“Gladly. Our first mission is to enlist your bodyguard to help us out in getting everything we need. Since you’re going to win this thing, we can promise him portion of the winnings as payment.”</p><p>“Or, he might just say yes without something in return because he wuuuuvs you,” Interjected Oliver. She can’t tell if the kid was sarcastic or serious.</p><p>“He does not,” she denied as the rosiness of her cheeks betrayed her words. She had no idea what Cloud felt or thought about her. Not even sure if he had any romantic bone in his body. It’s highly possible that hell would freeze over before that idiot ex-Soldier boy showed any sign of vulnerability like falling in love. Regardless, she enjoyed his company and wanted to spend more time with him during his visits.</p><p>“A-anyway,” Oates tried to take control of the situation before it got out of hand. “I already called him to meet us here in the church, Aerith. You just need to convince him to help us, too.”</p><p>The church door opened once again and came through a robust man walking along the aisle headed to where the group were seated. When he stopped beside them, he noticed the quiet glances they shared with each other. “What’s wrong? Aerith?” he started with a concern look.</p><p>“u-uhmm… I- uhm… I don’t know how to explain,” she replied. She carefully thought about what she would say to Cloud. She hasn’t even agreed to the plan yet. “The kids wanted to help the community of sector 5 and came up with a plan.”</p><p>“Is it dangerous?”</p><p>“W-well, not really.”</p><p>“Then, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“They wanted me to join THE annual Miss Midgar beauty pageant,” she said softly as a whisper. She looked up to see Cloud’s reaction and found a picture of blank page. “And they want you to help as well.”</p><p>Cloud sighed contemplating how to process the information and politely reject the idea. He thought Aerith was in some sort of danger when Oates called him to go to Aerith’s church as soon as possible. He didn’t mind seeing and visiting Aerith any time of the day but he didn’t appreciate the overwhelming worry he felt on the way thinking the flower girl was in grave danger.</p><p>“The price is for 500,000 gil and we would gladly pay you for your services,” as-a-matter-factly said Oates in an attempt to sway Cloud’s decision.</p><p>Cloud remained silent idly gauging the situation he’s being put in. Surely, it couldn’t be that hard to help with preparations. Maybe, he’d just escort Aerith all over places in gathering items she’d need for the competition and he could perform his bodyguard duties simultaneously as well.</p><p>The children misunderstood his silence and slightly glared at him, “You don’t think Aerith could win, do you? We believe in Aerith and we know she will win,” Anita proudly spoke up.</p><p>Cloud was taken aback at their scolding. He looked at Aerith quizzically and caught her face turned red before she dipped her head embarrassingly. “Are you okay with this?”<br/>
“To be honest, I don’t know. I mean, I want to help the kids and everyone, but I don’t know if I could even make it past the stage,” she confessed.</p><p>“I’m in If you’re in.”</p><p>Very typical of Cloud. So straightforward and true. Aerith felt a little more confident when she heard him say it. She glanced at the kids and saw their hopeful faces before turning to look at Cloud and nodded her agreement. “I’m in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you guys think?” asked Oates eyeing the group. “Aerith and Cloud will look for five dresses and shoes, then me and the rest of the gang will prepare the props for the talent portion.”</p><p>“Talent… portion?” asked Aerith in a not-so-soft whisper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_________</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ragtag group of kids of sector 5 slums explained In great excitement the “Operation: Aerith Wins” they concocted to the flower merchant and her bodyguard. Oates described the things they would need to prepare for the event – dresses, hair and make-up, shoes, and something for the talent portion.</p><p>Anita exclaimed that Ms. Folia offered to help Aerith with coloring her face to look more mature but <em>”princess-y”</em>. Oliver, on the other hand, kept insisting that Aerith would still win without the hulabaloos. Cloud and Aerith were sitting on the pew silently at awe listening while the three children continued to display their wildest plan.</p><p>“What do you guys think?” asked Oates eyeing the group. “Aerith and Cloud will look for five dresses and shoes, then me and the rest of the gang will prepare the props for the talent portion.”</p><p>“Talent… portion?” asked Aerith in a not-so-soft whisper. She wasn’t sure what she would present for that segment of the contest going to be especially if the kids were planning to make props for it.</p><p>“Yeah! We’re thinking of making a stage with lotta decorations and costumes like the Loveless play,” said Anita who twirled around an imaginary music. “We’re hoping you could dance with a partner seeing how graceful you move with your staff when fighting monsters.”</p><p>“I told them I could be your partner, but they insisted of getting an <em>adult</em> to do it,” spoke Oliver with visible irritation on his face and crossed his arms.</p><p>Aerith couldn’t help but chuckle at the whole situation. “I’m sure you’ll be a great partner, Oliver. I bet you’ll be a great help in choreography.”</p><p>She found it endearing that at such tender age, the kids’ were ingenious and adventurous yet compassionate and selfless at the same time. She would do everything to not let them down. Fiery as the glaring sunlight outside her church, she stood up with newly flamed motivation, turned to her right, and dipped her head slightly to seek Cloud’s eyes. “Cloud, will you be my partner for the dance?”</p><p>Returning her piercing gaze, Cloud didn’t skip a beat and nodded his head. “Yes, ma’am.” It mattered not to him if he would get paid to help, he surprisingly thought. But, he’s a mercenary and the reputation he worked so hard for would be for naught if he accepted this for free. He faced Oates and directly asked him, “how do you plan to pay me IF she doesn’t win?”</p><p>“But she will win, Cloud. We believe in Aerith,” innocent eyes tried to convince the apathetic Soldier but he remained unnerved.</p><p>“Cloud’s right,” broke Oates. “We’ll come up with something to pay you someway.”</p><p>This time it was Aerith who came up with the answer. “How about we make a deal, Cloud?”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“If I fail,” she winced, “I’ll do everything you want for a full day.”</p><p>“No deal.”</p><p>“Huh… never figured you wanted to spend more time with me… three days, perhaps?” quipped Aerith. There was a teasing glint in her eyes and smoothness in her voice which almost always butted Cloud’s stoicism. Almost. He wouldn’t submit to Aerith’s charm and quirks one of these days. But today was <strong>not</strong> that day. His knees buckled in and he lifted a corner of his lips slightly into a smirk. <em>How could he ever firmly say no to her?</em></p><p>“Cloud and Aerith sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I--“, instigated Oliver in mocking singsong tune to which Anita ooh-ed and squealed involuntarily muting the remainder of the song.</p><p>“Alright. Three days. Anything. I. Want.” enunciated Cloud as he locked eyes with Aerith in all seriousness he could muster. He wanted her to know that there will be no backsies.</p><p>Aerith swallowed the breath she was holding while her eyes followed Cloud’s slow-moving mouth. <em>Why is he talking really slow?</em>, she thought and blinked rapidly to wake herself from the strange feeling.</p><p>***</p><p>Two days after the official start of <em>Operation: Aerith Wins</em>, Aerith’s PHS rang and flashed “bodyguard” in caller ID.</p><p>“Heya, Cloud”, she greeted as she arm-wiped the beaded sweat formed on her forehead under the late morning sun. Cloud insisted on picking her up at home in the next hour before they head to their day’s destination. She jittered in thought that her bodyguard might be on his way if not already at sector 5 since she still needed to clean up her tools and shower after weeding and replanting flowers in the garden in the past two hours. “Please tell me you’re not here yet.”</p><p>“No. But I’ve just passed sector 5 train station”, answered Cloud. There was a distant airy noise in the background indicating that Cloud was mobile, probably on his bike. “I need to tell you something when I get there.”</p><p>“Gotcha. I just finished the gardening and am cleaning up. Then, shower and get dressed”, she replied quickly without a pause. “I’ll leave the door open and you can let yourself in if I’m in the bath or something, okay?”</p><p>“R-right... I should be there in about ten minutes,” replied Cloud. His mind wandered about him and Aerith being alone in the house and the latter taking a shower. , he admonished the green imageries. “You go shower and I’ll see about cleaning up,” he offered. He rather not invite the idea of entering the house while Aerith’s in the bath. No Soldier training could prepare him to escape Elmyra’s death sentence if she caught him inside while her daughter was naked somewhere within four walls of the two-storey home.</p><p>“I-uhh… Cloud?” She wasn’t sure if she heard him right. The mercenary never offered his services without a price tag. Whatever he needed to say must be really important, she thought and voiced in her thanks.</p><p>Several minutes after taking a shower and changing into an off-shoulder yellow floral Sunday dress and soft brown ankle boots, Aerith stepped out of the house, wet wavy hair hanging loosely on her back, and beckoned Cloud over, who had just finished disposing bags of weed and freshly cut grass. His motorbike was anchored steadily close to the front porch steps with two visible black and pink helmets laying on its seat.</p><p>The season was starting to get chilly but manageable. Nevertheless, Cloud was wearing a grey long-sleeved cotton shirt, with tiny wolf head print just above his left chest, dark blue jeans, and blue flat sneakers. Even in civilian clothes, he had his sword belt wrapped around his torso and his Buster sword magnetically clasped at the back. He walked towards Aerith who waved him over while carrying a glass of water.</p><p>“Here, drink this”, offered Aerith.</p><p>Cloud took the glass and said his thanks before gulping down the clear drink. When he handed the empty glass to Aerith, he made known that he had some news to share. “I reached out to both Andrea and Madam M to help us with whatever you will need,” he started. “Andrea’s out of town but Madam M said she wanted to meet. I figured we can look and shop around in Wall Market today.”</p><p>Aerith considered his suggestion – sure, it’d be nice to shop in Wall Market for the dress as opposed to going to upper plate, but she wondered if it was a good idea considering sector 6 had its own candidate. “Wouldn’t that be conflict of interest or something?”</p><p>“Only one way to find out”, replied Cloud.</p><p>He moved towards the motorbike and handed the pink helmet to Aerith. When Aerith’s face knotted into a worried look, he walked towards her and carefully donned the helmet on her head. “It’ll be fine. <em>Fenrir’s</em> safe.”</p><p>She nodded her head and went to put down the glass she was holding on the porch table. She half-expected the helmet to smell old and used thinking it belonged to someone else but was surprised to inhale the chemical scent of <em>New Car Smell</em>. She had the feeling that Cloud bought the helmet just recently and the gesture warmed her body amidst the cool air and brought a smile on her face.</p><p>“Ready to go?” beamed Aerith.</p><p>“Let’s mosey.”</p><p>*** <em>Three weeks later</em> ***</p><p> <br/>
“I’ve just had up to here from both of you!” an irritated Madam M loudly scolded the two young couple as she hung her hand above the eye level. “If you’ll just keep flirting to no end but couldn’t be bothered to get a room, then I’ll take it upon myself to give you the room next door while I settle my ‘needs’ with Chocobo Sam.”</p><p>With that, Madam M aggressively pulled Aerith and Cloud and locked them in the empty massage room next door.</p><p>“What is her problem?” Cloud glared at the slammed door. He and Aerith have been spending copious amount of time together in Madam M’s ambient parlor to prepare for the annual competition to the title of the next Miss Midgar. Aerith joined the prestigious pageant to represent sector 5 and hoped to donate the half of the winnings to the sector’s beautification while the other half would go towards payment of Cloud’s services. He was, after all, Aerith’s <em>“nandemoya-san”</em>.</p><p>Not only Cloud would remain her bodyguard, he also assumed the role of assisting Aerith in gathering all the things she would need for the event – dresses, costumes, tiara, jewelry, hair and make-up, and lingerie.</p><p>“What does she mean by flirting?” whispered Aerith. The event was due in few weeks time and she’s worried Madam M’s stress level would ruin all of her and Cloud’s efforts. She thought back of what occurred in the last half-hour before the madame’s outburst.</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>Aerith and Cloud arrived at Madam M’s parlor to select and choose from the dresses the madame was generous to offer. Although the couple had to fight in the colosseum last week as Madam M’s warriors again in exchange for her services, it was easy enough for both Cloud and Aerith to defeat all contenders and keep their reign as champions of the Corneo Cup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How many dresses will you need again?” asked Cloud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well… there’s one for the introduction, another for swimsuit and sportswear, one for talent segment, and lastly, the evening gown,” counted Aerith in deep contemplation and held up her open palm to Cloud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Guess, we better not waste any time,” nodded Cloud and faced the door to knock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A slender middle-aged woman wearing heavily accented red kimono and pinned-up hair with golden hairpin opened the door and invited the two guests in her establishment. Madam M has a reputation to protect and would not want half of her champions looking homely in the most spectated competition. She’s a little bummed that Aerith was representing a different sector because she’s a hidden diamond underneath all the slum dirt but paid no mind as the couple fought very hard to earn every single dress she would loan them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How about this, Cloud?” Aerith asked her partner while holding an off-shoulder pink chiffon dress flowing just below her knees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“u-uhh... looks okay, I guess” the clueless Ex-Soldier replied. He’s not even sure why his opinion would matter as he’s only here to accompany Aerith in carrying all the items she needed, or so he thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, Cloud. You can do better than that. If your jaw isn’t dropping then this isn’t happening,” she playfully pouted and shook her head while she returned the dress in the rack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-what do you mean –“ Cloud tittered and was suddenly flustered red as he recalled the memory of seeing a dolled up Aerith in a certain gaudy dress. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Madam M watched as the two couple in front of her relentlessly banter and tease each other in the past three days. Initially, she didn’t mind observing the duo’s dynamics during their preparation for battles in Corneo Cup and Miss Midgar. Cloud would act all macho and protective over his flower girl and the latter would, in turn, sass and tease him which would leave the bodyguard stuttering like a fool. Oftentimes, she would catch them staring at one another when the other wasn’t looking. Or, she would notice the lingering touch of their hands when the clumsy girl tripped over her heels during catwalk practice sessions. Oh, how this frustrated the madame so and could only roll her eyes every time the couple would get lost in their own world. She strongly wished the two would just admit how they felt for each other before she turned into green Sahagin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith’s cheer broke Madam M’s speeding recollections. The former was now showing the chocobo-head merc a bedazzled blue-green halter dress which hugs the curves along the hips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re right, Cloud. I’ll look like a mermaid in this, but I really want to try it on”, grinned Aerith.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Suit yourself. Any of these dress looks good on you, really.” He uttered before he could stop himself. Cloud just wanted to get this part over with because they still must roam the market for other stuffs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a ticking time-bomb, Madam M could no longer restrain herself and pretend she wasn’t in the same room with the other two. “I’ve just had up to here from both of you!”</em>
</p><p>**</p><p>“She locked us in,” stated Cloud while he rattled the door handle. He wondered what could set the Madam off and pondered breaking down the door to escape.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Aerith tilted her head to the side as she clutched the gown still in her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Where’s the zipper?” Cloud queried with a dumbstruck face. </p><p>“Leave it to Cloud to look for practicality in everything” Aerith replied while showing the zipper on the side of the dress. “Or… are you looking to find out how to get this dress off of me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I dunno… could break the door open, but I think Madam M would murder us on sight.”</p><p>Aerith grinned at his dark humor and insidiously hinted, “We don’t want that, do we? On the other hand, I still have this dress to try on.”</p><p>“What, you wanna change your clothes in front of me?” Cloud asked, lifting his eyebrow in joking dare.</p><p>“Sure. But I’d prefer if you turn around, Mister.”</p><p>Seeing that the flower girl was serious and started undressing, Cloud immediately turned his back on Aerith as his blood drained from his face and decided to concentrate on his lower torso.</p><p>“So, Cloud. Do you think I could win this thing?”</p><p>If there’s one thing Cloud was sure of, it’s Aerith winning the title of Miss Midgar. For him, she’s a thing of beauty – not only physically but also in personality. She cared so much for the people around her and asked for nothing in return. If someone must be put on pedestal to embody a good model of Midgar, it would be Aerith. True, she’s from one of the poorest of the slums but no amount of money could help the other candidates in overshadowing Aerith, especially her green-tinted eyes that accentuates her ethereal beauty.</p><p>“It doesn’t really matter,” he partly lied. Her winning the competition mattered to him because it mattered to her to help the sector 5 community – and he could get paid for this tedious menial work. But it also didn’t matter because Aerith already won in his heart.</p><p>When silence filled the room, Cloud instinctively turned to look if Aerith was alright. First, he saw the back of her hair lightly loosen from its braid but still tied with the pink ribbon on top. Next, he saw her slightly bent forward revealing the flawlessness of her skin from bare arms and back. The slit on the back of the dress ran deep close to meet the line that divided her round buttocks. The shape of the dress completely enveloped her figure and traced the curvature of her hips and ass.</p><p>He stared a bit too long on her backside and noticed the bulging of his own sex. Walking towards the girl in front of him, he slowly raised and reached out his hand to caress Aerith’s flowing hair. The moment Cloud closed their distance, Aerith turned to face her bodyguard with mouth partly opened to say a word.</p><p>Startled, Aerith gasped as Cloud held her shoulder. When the bodyguard didn’t remove his hand on her, she looked up and saw his Mako-blue eyes piercing through her unsettlingly. When she stared back, she thought of the vast sky and how she’s scared of it. But Cloud’s eyes were different, they were soothing and peaceful and calm. She could get lost in it and wouldn’t care to find her way out. To her, he felt warm like baked bread in buttery odor-ed autumn.</p><p>With determination, Cloud placed his other hand on Aerith’s lower back touching the bareness of her skin and pulled her closer to him while the other moved to cup her face. Inwardly, he took a deep breath and thought of all the feelings and confusion and wonder and longing he’d been holding in. He searched her face for any signs that she may not want this – not want him. Eyes so green twinkling back at him as hot as the birth of a star. He lowered his head closer and planted his mouth onto the flower girl’s lips.</p><p>All of Cloud’s senses opened at once. He felt the electrifying touch of her skin; smelled the addicting lavender-scent of her amber hair; saw the constellations danced around them; heard the joyous church bells and cheering doves; and tasted the sweet nectar of her mouth.</p><p>Maybe their kiss lasted a few seconds or minutes, time was irrelevant. Do they dare take the next step although it was their first kiss? No, they must take this slow and steady. Yet, both yearned for more.</p><p>“mmm…” moaned Aerith. She broke the kiss and smiled at Cloud. She moved backward a little to give them space and spread her arms before slowly twirling. “So, what do you think?”</p><p>Did she not like the kiss? Was he sloppy? Cloud winced. He creased his eyebrows and confusedly looked at the woman displaying the worn clothing. He paid no mind to the dress when Aerith was showing it to him on a hanger but to see it worn somehow made it so alluring. Four thinly strings attached to selected points around the upper edge of the chest diverged towards a choker laced around the neck – a tiny green orb dangled just below.</p><p>The garb exposed her shoulders and collarbones sexily and cut intensely down to tease her cleavage. A combination of satin and chiffon shelled her bosoms shaping it firm and round. A gold lily broach pinned just below her mid-chest like a belt highlighting the buxom of her slender waist. As he scanned down, the beaded satin continued to hug her hips and length of legs to the joint of her knees. The bottom of the gown frilly flowed covering her feet and hang a touch above the floor.</p><p>“Where’s the zipper?” Cloud queried with a dumbstruck face.</p><p>“Leave it to Cloud to look for practicality in everything” she replied while showing the zipper on the side of the dress. “Or… are you looking to find out how to get this dress off of me?”</p><p>Cloud flushed crimson at the idea planted in his mind and stood erect like he’s bounded on a stake. “I – uhh…”</p><p>“Kidding! Don’t be silly, Cloud.” Aerith cheered waving her hand as if that’d erase the allusion. When she saw him relaxed a little, she took the opportunity to move closer catching him off-guard and whispered in his ear, “Although, I wouldn’t mind going to your place and continue what you started.”</p><p>Cloud’s eyes widen like a saucer plate and heavily gulped at her suggestion. He composed himself and after gaining fresh confidence, he set a new mission. He turned towards the locked door and lightly smirked. Madam M’s door be damned. “Allow me,” he said coolly before he motioned to kick down the door.</p><p>***</p><p>Roaming the streets of Wall Market late at night proved to be a challenge in Aerith’s case especially since she didn’t get the chance to change back into her casuals. Amidst the crowd, the chilly air cut through her exposed neckline and backside. The unwanted ogling of the male population in the streets plus the purple glares of its counterpart sent shivers down her spine. However, all her uneasiness dissipated as she looked down her locked hands with certain spikey blonde Soldier leading the way.</p><p>Cloud was walking a little too briskly to her liking. Not wearing her boots, Aerith found it challenging to keep up. The heels began to chafe her ankles when a huge wave of passersby broke their tangled hands. Aerith missed a step on a broken pavement and tripped before she could call out to her companion.</p><p>“Oww…” she murmured in tingling pain. “Oh no, Cloud!” she added in alarm in the middle of wandering chaos.</p><p>Cloud abruptly stopped as he felt his hands cold from missing the touch of the petite lady he was pulling away from the busy district. His face contorted to annoyance when he looked back and didn’t see the Aerith in the crowd. The residents and tourist alike were pushing and shoving like a stampede making it more difficult for him to move even an inch closer to where he lost contact, but Instead, he’s pulled away in different direction. He heard a voice calling out his name aloud but couldn’t see who it was or where it’s coming from. Cloud gripped his knuckles and pushed through the unknowing wall of people impeding his objective to find his Aerith.</p><p>***</p><p>Aerith tried to stand up but a pain shot through her ankle she accidentally twisted from the fall. She was about to pull out a potion to heal her injury but remembered that Cloud was carrying the knapsack containing her belongings.</p><p>“Shit”, she whispered, covering her eyes as she scrunched her face to think of her next move. Suddenly, a random open hand gestured closely to her face and a hoarse voice asked if she’s okay. Aerith looked up to see a drunk red-haired man swaying in every direction trying to steady himself.</p><p>“R-reno? What are you doing here?” she asked, unwelcomed to see the man in the area. She knew that the Turks followed her wherever she goes but they were good in being invisible. She’s not surprised to see Reno but astonished that he showed himself.</p><p>“What? Can’t a man help out a princess abandoned by her prince?” he leered and shook his hand to signal the flower girl to take it.</p><p>“No thanks” she replied and stood up before adding, “Besides my <em>prince</em> will be here soon.”</p><p>“Suit yourself. If I were you, I’d look for another dance partner.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” she exclaimed. She realized that this loud-mouthed Turk knew more that he let on. Incredulous as she was, she needed to keep her composure to find out what Reno was hiding. When the drunk spy didn’t respond, she quipped in worrying tone, “What are you hiding, Reno?”</p><p>“Don’t mind me, princess. But if I were you, I would drop out of this <em>contest</em>. Why do you even bother anyway? I’m sure Shinra’s generous enough to give you all the gil in Gaia to rebuild sector 6.” He already knew what she’d answer to the questions, but it wouldn’t hurt to warn her, at the least. After all, he’s a consummate professional. Drunk, and sometimes stupid, but still a professional loyal Turk.</p><p>He understood his place to keep his mouth shut about the shady dealings behind this pageantry and to let his peevish feelings for the <em>Ex-Soldier</em> in-check in front of Aerith. It bothered him a lot that he could not interfere the budding relationship between Cloud and Aerith in the last five weeks. In shadows he surreptitiously watched the two ran errands between sector 5 and 6, sparred as defending champions against tiered opponents in the Corneo cup, and practice their dance in the kids’ <em>secret</em> hideout.</p><p>Aerith looked at Reno – who never bothered to button his dress shirt to cover his silky pecs nor brush his messy crimson hair – and saw through his drunken stupor. Under normal circumstance, she wouldn’t even have the slightest idea what he’s undergoing because of his impeccable façade. Reno could be having the worst day in life and remain mum about it – to her, most of all. However, Aerith saw how conflicted he was being like he wanted to spill out some long-kept secrets.</p><p>“You know I’m not doing that, Reno. Cloud’s – ”</p><p>“Cloud, Cloud, Cloud!” he roared, cutting her off before she could even say another word about the merc. “If I didn’t know any better, you guys are lovers already. Just… here.” He took off his dress jacket and wiggle it in front of Aerith for her to take while his head turned the other way. Reno was getting less inebriated and becoming more aware that Aerith was not covered to withstand the chilly breeze. Sure, his job didn’t require him to be kind to the Cetra but the <em>specimen’s flesh</em> must not be marred at all cost. Or so he told himself.</p><p>Cheeks flushed cerise on Aerith’s face as she shyly took the jacket from the Turk’s hand. The jacket was warm and smelled mixtures of alcohol, sweat, lilies, and body perfume. She curiously raised her eyebrow at the man and supposed that he’d been following her since this morning. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Aerith!” The cerulean-eyed bodyguard appeared on scene and steadfastly moved in between the flower girl and the Turk. Cloud glared at the latter suspiciously and crossed him arms, “Is this guy bothering you?”</p><p>“Calm down, boyfriend. Aerith and I are just talking” Reno replied, turning his back on the two and paused to add, “See? Kept her warm for ya”, he continued retreating to hide amongst the crowd.</p><p>Reno appeared to have left them, but Cloud was wary that he’s still somewhere keeping tabs. He scanned Aerith from head to toe to see her slightly pushing more weight on one leg than the other. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yep. Just need a potion for my foot here”, she replied, pointing her leg outward to reveal a concentrated bruise around the ankle. “I twisted it earlier when I fell.”</p><p>Cloud flinched and quickly masked it by lowering his head to scramble for medical items in the knapsack he was carrying. After finding the vial, he held Aerith’s hand and helped her sit by the nearby steps. He gently removed the straps of the heels and pour the cold thick liquid of tonic on her skin. When the purplish-blue stain on her ankle gradually faded away, he looked to her face with a concern and said, “There. Better?”</p><p>“Loads. What a gentleman!” she cheered and quickly stood up on the steps. “Now, back to business.”</p><p>“Cloud stood up beside her and nodded, “Yeah. What were you and Reno talking about?”</p><p>“Not <em>that</em> business” she retorted, head shaking and lips dropping to a pout. She was amused at Cloud feigning ignorance that he’s making her say what <em>business</em> they need to get back to as she inhaled the sweet aroma of different grilled food-on-a-stick the market stalls were producing. Before she could utter another word, her stomach growled a little too loud for any passersby too close to hear.</p><p>Eyes widened and mouth agape, Cloud was too late to control his cheeks upturning and shoulders shaking as he barely leaned backwards to burst out laughs. “<em>That business</em>. Got it”, he cried in the middle of his uncontrollable fit.</p><p>After seeing Cloud relished the earlier conundrum, Aerith joined in the laughter and playfully tapped his arm. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself at my expense. But you owe me dinner now.”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s grab something to eat.” He looked around the area and found few customers eating some food in a bowl at a barbeque diner nearby. He took Aerith’s hand and pulled it under his muscular arms to grasp, “Stay close this time.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Wait here a bit”, said Cloud after he slid the chair for Aerith to sit on. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Okay. Do you want me to order in for you as well?”</p><p>“Uh. Whatever you’re having, I guess.”</p><p>Aerith nodded in agreement and picked up the menu set on the table, scanning through the varieties of pictured meals to choose from. A tall server came in and took her order – two bowls of BBQ pork shoyu ramen and a pot of tea – before Cloud arrived with a piece of tempered green cloth in hand and sat down opposite her. “Here, this is for you”, he sheepishly said, sliding the fabric across the table.</p><p>“Huh? What is it?” asked Aerith, taking the item from him and spreading it to reveal a cottony scarf with wavy prints of green like a dancing lifestream. Hugging the gift closer and feeling its softness, she looked at Cloud and smiled, “Thank you, Cloud. I love it.”</p><p>“No problem. Uhm... do you want me to take off the jacket so you can put that on?”</p><p>The Cetra slightly chuckled and shook her head while happily removing the oversized dress jacket then wrapped the scarf around her bare shoulders. “I never pegged you for a jealous type, Mr. Bodyguard.”</p><p>“I- I’m not jealous.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” she said cheekily, “To be honest, I like it.”</p><p>The server went by their table to pour them green teas. Cloud waited until the cups were filled and the man left before mentioning to Aerith that he saw Tifa in the Wall Market. “She's meeting Don Corneo later about dresses for Miss Midgar.”</p><p>Aerith would never go against Tifa in the competition if she has her say in it but both their sectors needed the money. It tempted her impishly to collude with her and just split the winnings, however, Elmyra and the kids (and maybe Cloud) won’t approve. “Aw, I didn’t even see her. Who was she with? Barrett?”</p><p>“No, Marle. I don’t think Wall Market is Barrett’s scene”, he replied, staring intensely at Aerith then continued, “Anyway, why are you ignoring my question about Reno?”</p><p>“Not on purpose. Slum’s honor”, she swore, raising her open palm hand beside her face. “He was warning me about joining Miss Midgar. He didn’t say much but something tells me that there’s something not right about this contest.” She didn't mention the Turk's animosity toward the merc in front of her. Cloud certainly didn't need to know that detail.</p><p>She looked at Cloud again and noticed that his stare never left while she was droning. Her hands felt cold but her face suddenly felt hot from who-knows-what. Across the table, Cloud also tinged pink around his cheeks as he caught himself almost gawking.</p><p>“Knowing you…” he began, “you would want to get to the bottom of this, right?”</p><p>“You know it, Cloud” she responded with round eyes and a full smile. "Time for a new mission."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud pulled her across the bridge, continued to walk up the small hill, and halted in his tracks as they reached the night post. “What do the Turks and Shinra want with you? Tell me, Aerith.”</p><p>“I’m an Ancient. The last one alive,” she spoke in a voice so low even the cricket’s call would drown it.</p><p> </p><p>xxxx</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4:<br/>
It’s been three days since Aerith learned from Reno that the pageant was not what it all seemed. Three days since her and Cloud’s first heated kiss almost turned into night of passion if it weren’t for <em>wrong place, right time</em>. Or, was it wrong timing as well? Three agonizing days since she last saw Cloud because he took upon himself to investigate and insisted Aerith to focus on the competition. If it weren’t for their constant texting, she would think that Cloud purposely avoided visiting sector 5 altogether because of the kiss.</p><p>
Aerith was lying on her side in the middle of yellow field of lilies at the top of the low cliff outside her house. Rays from the sun lamp beamed at her while she examined the tiny PHS for any messages or missed calls. She and the kids of sector 5 slums decided yesterday to take a full 2-day break to catch up with their chores. As for her, she finished all errands a little around noon before she walked up to the garden to talk to her flowers and laid down to rest on the flowerless spot.
</p><p>She put the phone in her pocket and bent her elbow to raise herself to sit. Her chest puffed into a heavy sigh and wondered out loud what her Cloud was doing. As if on cue, her phone chimed and received a message from the mercenary which read, <em>Did the flowers say anything?</em></p><p>Alarmed, her eyes scrutinized the message and responded, <em>wondering what my bodyguard could be doing right now.</em></p><p><em>Why?</em>, it said.</p><p>She let out another sigh and uttered, “Because I miss you, my dumb <em>jack-of-all-trades</em>.”</p><p>Before she could type in her respond, another text message was received with the words <em>I’m not dumb. Besides, you awfully sigh a lot when you miss me.</em></p><p>At first, she was shocked to read his answer. Then, her lips curved into a smile. <em>He’s here,</em> she happily thought. Looking straight across the cliff overlooking the small wooden bridge, she beckoned, “How long have you been there?”</p><p>Movements behind her became more noticeable as Cloud walked towards her before replying, “Long enough to keep you from your lonesome”, which earned him a soft chuckle from the flower girl.</p><p>He scooched down next to her, exchanged pleasantries, and asked if she has flower deliveries for the day. It has been a while since he accompanied her in selling flowers in the upper plate and other sectors. The flower peddler needed a bodyguard to ward off any unwanted attention from perverts, after all. Not that she couldn’t protect herself, no, but because it’d be a waste of time for her to deal with such nuisance when he could just stare them to death before they even began any attempts.</p><p>“Not today, mister…” she said.</p><p>“Well, you’re in luck. What do you say we infiltrate some shady mob’s rendezvous in some underground tunnel tonight?”</p><p>“Is this about Miss Midgar?” she said more of a statement rather than a question while lifting both eyebrows with twinkle of excitement in her eyes.</p><p>Cloud narrated the events in the last three days as briefly as he could. The intel provided by Avalanche network, with the aid of Wedge, about suspicious activities in sector 6 underground tunnel every Friday night gave him the lead to track down some mobster lackeys who in turn reluctantly disclosed details of the meeting between the mob bosses tonight.</p><p>It would be dangerous, of course, he warned Aerith. But he promised her at Wall Market that they’re in this together. He may be a  but he’d always kept his words. Besides, the objective was to gather information and find out who was running the show only, nothing more. Although he couldn’t guarantee that there’d be no fighting involved, he made her promise in return to run to safety and leave him behind if they were ever caught.</p><p>“So, it’ll be just you and me then?” she turned to him and searched his eyes for affirmation.</p><p>He nodded and added in serious note, “Just you and me.”</p><p>“Just you and me.”</p><p>***</p><p>Darkness fell across Midgar leaving the Mako-powered streetlamps the only source of faint light behind the lurking corners of sector slums. Four punks were standing outside a golden-gated tunnel under the sector 8 plate equipped with chains and guns. Four lights from cheap cigarettes flicker in the dead of the night as they shared tales of women, liquors, and their employers.</p><p>“Ya boss’s ‘re now’ere near mine. The Don controls and provides for the entire sector 6,” boasted the fair-skinned man, with pierced ears and dishevelled hair, trimmed jeans and crop-fitted white shirt, and dark sunglasses while he puffed a cigarette.</p><p>“Can’t be too rich if he ain’t giving you no good clothes, ya’know?” guffawed the other punk, pulled the torn pants to emphasize the poor choice of fashion.</p><p>“Bugger off, ya idiot! This right’ere is the latest fashion,” he barked stepping back and flicked the butt of the cigarette at the other.</p><p>“Is the Don really your boss or that Guiseppe the dressmaker?” retorted the other guy wearing a more refined attire, dressed in plain hooded shirt, suit jacket, and dark denim fitted jeans. During the smirks and taunts, he noticed at the corner of his eye a sparkly and cloudy projectile hurling towards them.</p><p>Puffs of smoke, tiny specks of glittery orbs, and images of Honeybee girls, moogles, and thousand gils danced around the group before they suddenly dropped to the ground lulled into sleep.</p><p>Two figures, of which one was a blonde-haired swordsman carrying a holstered Buster sword on his back, appeared from behind a large debris then cautiously approached the four slumbering lackeys. Logos and insignias tattooed over their necks and limbs identifying different gang affiliations.</p><p>Cloud checked their pockets and took a unique-shaped golden key he found worn around one of the punk’s neck. “Could use this to open the gate.”</p><p>“Sure looks like a <em>key</em> item, right?” teased Aerith, walking away from the somnolent scene and closer to the golden gate.</p><p>“Let’s mosey.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Preparations are now in order for the Miss Midgar event”, a stout short man with dolphin-tailed mohawk headpiece confidently declared across the long conference table in a dimly lit wide room. Don Corneo’s horse-pitched laugh rang across the room trying to own his two audience.</p><p>At the end of the long table sat a bulky and sturdy tall man who raised his hand to stop the Don from saying further and began stroking his clean-shaved beard in deep contemplation. “The president is strongly convinced this is the right opportunity to proceed with the plan and completely <em>stamp</em> out any protests against the war with Wutai.”</p><p>The Shinra military director, Heidegger, detailed the scheme to use the spectacled event as a front for an attack from unheard radicals of Wutai to further their plan to occupy the once prosperous city. He added embellished truths of his contributions to the said scheme to which the third person in the room fake-coughed to make his presence known.</p><p>“And you little Turk…” he shot with condescending look, “… to what do we owe this pleasure?”</p><p>“The Vice President and Science department have keen interest in this matter that you are not cleared to know. He wants to ensure that this <em>investment</em> is well-protected at all costs,” replied the Head of Turks who sported a dignified black expensive suit and sleek dark hair.</p><p>“Like how you claimed to protect the same investment when sectors 3 and 4 were flooded? No one anticipated that sector 5 will be compromised. Yet, you snivelling rats went behind my back and reported the “casualties” to the President,” the Soldier director retorted, clearly displaying his annoyance.</p><p>Hiding in the shadows, Cloud and Aerith were taking in all the exchanged information albeit tensioned between the three conspirators. “Tseng…” whispered Aerith, intently staring at the familiar face, ignoring the ongoing discussion, and internalizing that he might be referring to her lineage as the <em>investment</em>.</p><p>To her left, Cloud clasped his hand on to her closed fists and felt herself relaxed a little. She turned her head to him and assured with a soft smile. In response, Cloud bobbed and signaled for them to leave to avoid getting caught. The couple turned to escape the room without spotting a pair of dark hazel eyes following their innocuous movements.</p><p>The combined snorts and distinct roars from the Don and Heidegger echoed through the walls as Cloud and Aerith stealthily crouched their way out of the tunnel. The four sleeping guards were nowhere to be seen when the duo reached the gate. Gripping her hand tighter, Cloud gently pulled Aerith to the side and instructed her to stay hidden while he checked if the coast was clear.</p><p>Cloud was only a few steps beyond the gate and a second too late to grope his weapon when a cold ring steel went in contact around his nape. “Don’t even think about it,” announced the punk belonging to Don Corneo. He called to others and said, “Hey dumbos, I found the culprit.”</p><p>The remaining crooks showed themselves relishing at the unfortunate circumstance Cloud found himself into. The latter’s mind was running thousand miles per second that he didn’t realise that the three had stopped in their tracks with smirks plastered on their faces. Next thing he knew, a small explosion erupted covering the eyes of the goons in grey smoke. The cold feeling around his neck never left until he whiffed a familiar aroma yanking him out of his reverie and heard Aerith’s soft voice, “Let’s go, bodyguard.”</p><p><em>Fenrir</em> was parked a good distance away from the gated entrance of the tunnel. Few minutes later, Cloud and Aerith arrived and swiftly rode the motorbike to set course back to sector 5 slums.</p><p>“Cool trick with the <em>Stop</em> and <em>Blind</em> spells. Thanks.” said Cloud, glancing in the side mirror to make sure they weren’t followed.</p><p>“Is that a compliment, Mr. Bodyguard?”</p><p>“…nope.” he snapped back, feeling his cool demeanour crack.</p><p>“mm-hmm,” murmured Aerith, she tightened her hold around Cloud’s waist and dipped her forehead behind his back. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>Cloud smiled and the rest of their journey continued in silence.</p><p>***</p><p>Almost an hour passed, Cloud and Aerith approached the pathway to sector 5 when two silhouettes emerged making Cloud clutched on brakes to a full stop. In front of them stood Reno and Rude who looked like were waiting patiently for some time. The redhead had his electric rod out and ready to attack if it wasn’t for the knotted look on Aerith’s face. “Something’s off, partner.”</p><p>The quiet bald man beside Reno agreed and lowered his fists to wait for Aerith and Cloud to hopped off the bike. “Aerith,” he greeted, eyeing her features to read what’s causing the usually cheerful Ancient to seem an unusual mix of bereft and anger.</p><p>Extending her staff out, Aerith pointed the weapon at the two Turks and demanded them to not say another word and to step out of the way. The Turks would not even consider the veiled threat seriously if not for the elemental lightning coursing through her body and the intense emerald glare she was throwing at them.</p><p>Cloud stepped in and warned, “She means it.” He looked at Aerith and saw a fiery side of her he’d never seen before. Sure, he’s aware Aerith was tough and could pack a mean punch with her magic. But, he’d never seen her lips pursed thin as a line and eyes raged like bonfire in fierce disdain. She was proper mad of what happened in the tunnel earlier tonight. Nobody in their right mind should even dare to get on her bad side right now. “Go. If you know what’s good for you.”</p><p>“All right, all right. We’ll go,” conceded Reno, he turned around to move and heard Aerith asked about the <em>investment</em>.</p><p>“It’s me, isn’t it?” she shot, unacknowledged. “What about the other people of Midgar?” she could not contain herself to ask; to bemuse how far would they go to blindly follow Shinra; to pretend Turks had no ounce of conscience, and insouciantly endanger the residents of the metropolis’ undercity. Her blood boiled hot like the steam from Mako reactors and her eyes glossed from foiled tears remembering the conversations between Don Corneo, Heidegger, and Tseng. <em>How could they even consider a thing?</em>, she thought. <em>To sacrifice the lives of thousands for the sake of power and money. All in search of a silly myth like the Promised Land.</em></p><p>Rude interrupted by explaining it was their job and nothing more. That she knew her life was not hers to live, not unless Shinra stood still and Mako remained the source of daily living. “You know that Shinra will never let the last of the Ancients free.”</p><p>At that, the two spies left the couple in borrowed peace. The sparks around Aerith gradually diminish as she started to relax. Nevertheless, her eyes shook, and her breath shuddered to the inevitability of Shinra’s plan for the slum sectors and her fate to return in captivity. No, giving up was not an option. She would fight until her dying breath before Shinra and its web could touch her again. But –</p><p>She broke out of her trance when Cloud called her name. The crease around his blue-green eyes emulated his deep concern for her. It touched her to see Cloud constantly by her side and she owed him the truth about her past.</p><p>“Cloud, we have to do something.”</p><p>“We will,” he replied, took her wrist to walk her back home. The Cetra obediently followed Cloud in bowed head and silence until they reached the awning by the entrance of her garden.</p><p>Cloud pulled her across the bridge, continued to walk up the small hill, and halted in his tracks as they reached the night post. “What do the Turks and Shinra want with you? Tell me, Aerith.”</p><p>“I’m an Ancient. The last one alive,” she spoke in a voice so low even the cricket’s call would drown it. She stirred closer beside the dimming post, passing Cloud before she confessed everything – that she used to live in Shinra building when she was really little; that she and her mother were nothing more than scientific objects; that her biological mother died escaping the experimental facilities with her; that Shinra relentlessly targeted her for capture; and that, despite all these destitutions, she would go back to Shinra if it meant stopping them from harming the people of slums.</p><p>It troubled him. It troubled Cloud a lot to learn what Aerith had been gone through and continued to go through. She acted carefree, yes, but she was never free. She endured too much cruelty in her life, yet she remained kind. She didn’t truly belong, not in Midgar nor in the slums, but she was all he needed in this barren world.</p><p>He neither cared about the Planet nor the Ancients nor half the people of Midgar. But he cared about her, his flower girl, his Aerith. He would not allow any Shinra dogs or otherwise to take her away from him. Because… Because. He. Loved. Her.</p><p>He didn’t know it was love until he felt the sunken feeling of living in a world without her. He neither knew it was love until he thought of missing her smile, her laughter, her cries, and her flowers while she stood there willing to sacrifice her freedom for a bunch of strangers. The point of his life losing aglow to unknown lot of people who wouldn’t even looked her way if she passed by, not even worthy of her gentle smile. He would be lost without her.</p><p>He reminisced their first meeting – yellow flower, ash brown locks, emerald eyes, rosy lips, pink dress, red jacket, and auburn smile – and their first touch, when he caught her from the rooftops. <em>Never a dull moment with you.</em> Did he love her then? Probably not. If not then, when?</p><p>He peeked her way near the light under the starry sky. A vision of not-too-distant past showed her dressed in a crimson boutique gown as she stepped on a red-carpeted aisle like a twine stringing their fates together. He looked in awe at her now as he did then, but something has changed – he found himself burning from the chilling wave of unease; his heart soared and roared from the memory of their first kiss; his senses numbed from the sun scorching brightly like the tales as old as time.</p><p><em>He loved her,</em> he concluded. He didn’t know why, but he felt in his soul. There she was, his Aerith, scared and alone. Not anymore. Not this time. Not when he got his say about it. This time, she has him. This time, he’d protect her. “Aerith, I –”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>